ever lasting love
by ColdBunny
Summary: one night of passion turned into so much more. Jareth wants to love her but will she let him? Who is Jade? Daughter? but who is the father.


ColdBunny-"HELLO, watz up my peeps?"

Jearth- nothing my home dog *grinning like a mad man*

Toby- you two are so childish Sirius your like 37 and B.b.B your 18 act your age

ColdBunny and Jearth- WE DON'T WANT TO* pouts*

ColdBunny- now you have to do say it Toby

Toby-fine B.b.B dose not own us if she did do you think she would put it up here /though it will most likely suck/

ColdBunny- what did you say!!!

It started with a spimle peach which truned into a dream with a dance and the dance teuned into a kiss. All to soon passion took over the kiss and the surroundings changed into the kings bed room. The clock frozen at 5 til 12.

_Their such a sad love deep in your eyes_

Cloths flying off. Kisses only stopping to take off their shirts.

That night they become one even only for an instent. But no one would have gussed what that one night would bring the pair. That one night would trun from a one night stand to something more. Much more.

"just think of what im offering you sarah." Jearth was all but on his knees begging.

"_you have no power over me"_sarah said with tears in her eyes. " I will always love you jearth but Toby needs me"

And with that the goblin king throw a ctystel in the air " and I you, my love"

7 years later

After Sarah came back from the Labyrinth she found out she was pergnet. Sarah's father was supportive and helped her through the pergancy. But when her baby, jade was 1 sarah's father had a heart attack and died. Sarah's step mother kick sarah out after the funarul.

22 years old Sarah willams had given up her dreams of acting to raise her 6 year old duater Jade.

"Mommy!" cried little jade as she got off the school bus. Jade has the same hair cooler as Jearth but her hair went down to her waist in a gentle wave. She hade gotten the same face as sarah. But the most strangest and most beautiful thing were her eyes. One was the cold ice blue like her father and the other was grey blue like Sarah.

" yes Jadey" Sarah smiled down at her daughter. Sarah had grown a lot in the last 7 years. She lost all her baby fat. Her face was kind and motherly. Sarah's hair had grown down to her butt and her lips were always red and pouty.

" Mommy why don't I have a daddy? All the other kids have daddies! Did daddy hate me & you? Why did he leave us?" jade asked with tears in her eyes. " the older kids say it was a one night stand. Whats a one night stand? They say daddy bought you…."

" shut up! Don't say that! Never do I want to hear anything about your 'daddy' again! And if I ever hear a word your grounded!!" sarah stood up woth tears in her eyes.

" that's not fair!"

_That's not fair! That's not fair! That's not fair_! It just keeped ringing in Sarahs ears.

"life isn't fair. And I never want you to say that again!!"

Jade mutters something. "what was that!!"

"I bet daddy would tell me and I bet he would be a better parent the YOU!!" jade runs to her room crying.

"oh what have I done?" sarah put her head in her hands and started to cry_. I bet he would be a better parent the YOU._ " would he be a better parent I mean he was so kind and gentle with Toby. But what would he say when he finds out that I keeped this from him. But then how could I talk to him.?" _I bet he would be a better parent the YOU!_ "that's it she wants her father I will give her to her father."

Later that night Sarah was at the dinner table with jade.

"have you packed everything?"

"yes mom where are we going?"

"im not going anywhere but you are going to your father's"

"really!! But why arnt you coming and how long im I staying?"

" I cant go. And your staying for ever not long at all. Now I well all ways love you. But I wish the goblins would come and take you away… right now" with a small sob she kissed her daughter good bye. The lights turned off and giggleing could all around.

A whit owl brusted in through the window.

" Sarah sarah sarah. You would think that after wishing away your own brother that you would learn not to say such heartless words" their in front of her stood that man of her dreams. The man she could never have. With tears falling she stood.

"jearth I would like you to met jade your daughter. Jade this is your daddy" Jade looking at her daddy she ran up to him and hugged him. "a daddy of my own"

" now sarah its not nice to tell lies to make up for your slutyness." The giggling was louder now.

Tears falling harder than before she took all the harsh words. " just please raise her right!" _I bet he would be a better parent the YOU. _" good bye jade, I love you. Good bye jearth, my lov…" and Sarah fell to the ground. A bottle of pills fell to the ground empty with her.

ColdBunny.- so how did you like it?

Jearth- NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could you kill sarah!!

I will kill you!!

Toby- R&R plz


End file.
